


Ben Organa the Rebel

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben Organa, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on this wonderful artwork on tumblr: </p><p>http://hicstreme0.tumblr.com/post/141946213258/ben-solo-au-bonus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben Organa the Rebel

Ben Organa waited in the shadows until the very last moment before making his move. He had coordinated the attack with the other Rebels, focused on snatching the General once and for all. As soon as he heard Hux running he lunged forward, slamming his shoulder into the other, knocking him hard into the wall. “There we go!” he laughed.

Hux’s teeth clacked painfully together and he snarled and he whirled around, ready to fight tooth and nail with the other. His head was pounding and he could taste his blood in his mouth. He let out a scream of frustration as the Rebel slammed him back against the wall without his hands this time, realization dawning on him. “Organa!” he spit.

Ben put the restraints on him, flashing his teeth in a bright smile as he grabbed him by the arm and started to yank him away, using the Force to ensure the other would keep moving. “We’re going on a little trip! My friend should be waiting nearby!”

“Unhand me you filthy mongrel!”

“Now that’s just rude!” Ben sniffed.

Poe looked up and barked out a laugh when he saw Ben and his prisoner racing up the ramp, taking his ship out of standby and getting it ready to fly. “You did it! You actually did it!”

“You owe me a bottle when we get back,” Ben said.

“Aw you ass,” Poe laughed. The ship’s openings were sealed and he put on a burst of speed, watching as the rest of their team continued their assault. “I’ll send out the signal to get out, okay?”

“Good idea.” Ben looked back at Hux, smiling at him almost cheerfully as he said, “welcome aboard, General.”

Hux was seething as he was forced into a seat. He refused however to let the rebels see this and he kept his face passive, locking eyes with the smug man as he sat across from him, blaster still at the ready for use. 

“You’re smaller than I imagined you,” Ben noted.

*You’re stupider than I imagined you,* Hux bitterly thought. He blinked when the other smirked, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hand. 

“You imagined me,” Ben asked.

BB-8 trilled and whistled.

“Ben, please don’t flirt with the war criminal,” Poe sighed.

“I’m not!” Ben huffed, looking over his shoulder to pout at his friend.

“You are.”

“Are not!”

“I’m telling your mother.”

“Aw!”


End file.
